Advancements in underwater acoustical detection technology have been comparatively slow relative to advancements in communications. One reason for this is the harsh environment in which acoustical detection takes place. Most acoustical detection devices are used in seawater, which can be substantially corrosive to electronics and cabling. In addition, towed arrays of acoustical detectors can degrade due to the forces imposed on the devices and their connecting cables as they are moved through viscous fluid. When acoustical detectors are used in deep ocean environments, the intrinsic pressures present in the ocean depths can require the need for specialized electronics designed to operate under the extreme pressures and relatively cold temperatures present in the ocean.
One result of the relatively slow technological advancement in acoustical detection technology is that acoustical detection systems typically have the same setup that has been used for decades. A typical setup involves an array of acoustical detectors connected through a series of cables to a ship or submarine. Each acoustical detector is typically connected, via a cable, to an electronics package located a set distance from the detector. The length of the cable between the detector and the electronics package can degrade the signal received by the acoustical detector, thereby increasing the noise in the signal and reducing the overall value of the information contained in the detected acoustic signal.
In addition, a relatively large number of wires is typically used to connect the multiple acoustical detectors to a receiver. Separate wires are often used to provide power, communicate outgoing signals, and incoming signals. The electronics package may also include 2 or more wires to connect with the acoustical detector. The large number of wires can be expensive and heavy, making an array of detectors difficult to deploy. Moreover, a relatively large through hole, referred to as a hull penetrator, may be needed to feed the large number of wires through a ship or submarine, thereby increasing costs.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.